principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelfth Company
Insert non-formatted text hereThe Twelfth Division (十二番隊, jūnibantai), also known as Squad 12 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Miu Sarutobi . Organization The twelfth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The 12th Division is a one-man division, with Kito Kurama having absolute authority. After his death however this authority is given to Miu Sarutobi as she was trained by Kito to lead the squad before his untimely demise. The secret to longevity here is working quietly and without being noticed. Kito created an artificial shinigami army that will follow his direct instructions thus having no need for ordinary shinigami in his division. The only real shinigami in this division is the captain, the vice captain and those who work in the department of research and development. There are a few exceptions to this as some shinigami have been note to be working as warriors of this dvision as well. Special Duties The 12th Division develops new technology and spiritual tools and its been the home of the S.R.D.I. for over 110 years. The division is spilt up into two squads, one completely focuses on research and development while the other squad is made up of artificial shinigami who defends the squad 12 barracks and defend anyone who is abart of research and development. Kito only allowed a limited number of actual shinigami to join his division as warriors to keep his casualties at a low standard. The 12th Division has been directly linked to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute over 100 years ago by Captain Kito Kurama. The Shinigami Research and Development Institute was very small in the beginning as the previous President didn't knew the potential of this division until Kito took control over it and expanded it across the Squad 12 barracks. As such technological and scientific research has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples, something both the current and previous Captains are very enthusiastic about, though not to the same extreme. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 12th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 12th. During the captaincy of Kito Kurama, he converted part of the 12th Division into the then newly formed Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Since then, new buildings appear to have been erected for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, complete with its own gate and all. The squad 12 barracks also hold a detention unit for those who do not accept the rules that are given by the captain. Inventions Artificial Shinigami Emitter: This device allows the user to track down shinigami that have been artificially created. This device was quite helpful in helping Kito locate Hinata Tsuri and other Artificial Shinigami in the world of the living. Garganta Broadcast Emitter: This device allows communications between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to take place. Spirit Particle Converter: This invention has restored soul society after it has been destroyed, this invention has the ability to manipulate spirit particles into any shape thus restoring the original object into its former state before being destroyed or damaged. Garganta: Allow hollows and shinigami to go through Hueco Mundo, some shinigami know the kido spell that is used to form the garganta while others have to use a transport device to help them open the Garganta to reach Hueco Mundo. Artificial Shinigami: Allows the mind and soul of an already existing shinigami or a person living in Soul Society to be transfered into an artificial created body that performs better than their original bodies. Power Bands: This device was made to increase a shinigami's strength by double for a short period of time, it was given to all of the shinigami so that they could keep up with the new Arrancars that was being created. Sonic Disks: A device that was created by Kito Kurama who was able to reproduce a weaker version of sound attacks that his Zanpakuto uses it can also work together with his zanpakuto to make his attacks stronger. Nano Camera Bugs: These bugs are placed all over soul society which allows Kito to monitor any intruders that will try to invade soul society, it is also used to spot crimes in soul society which is taking place, its a new invention which hasn't been fully used yet as it was created after the attack on Soul Society. Poison Needles: These were created by Jinku to be used by Hinata Tsuri, these needles can pierce through and Arrancar's armor and cause them to die after two minutes of injection. Experimental Turtle-Water Bear-Badger-Fire Ant-Wolf Spider-Hippopotamus Hybrid ( The ETWBBFAWSHHs): 'Not much is known about these hybrids. Attempts to look into the SRDI's records seem to bring up only indirect mentions. However, those remaining documents suggest an event of such horror and trauma that evidence of the "outbreak" has been purged from all archives. The most popular theory is that these Experimental Turtle-Water Bear-Badger-Fire Ant-Wolf Spider-Hippopotamus Hybrids were a failed experiment by the SRDI, and rampaged across Seireitei, wreaking havoc and eating cookies before finally being "quarantined". Those who remember the incident now only refer to it as The Incident. '''Truth Device: '''An invention commissioned by the Central 46 after they took over the SRDI. This Device monitors a subject's Reiryoku to detect lies. If the subject lies, the device sets off an alarm. The Central 46's Internal Affairs used this to detect those who disagreed with the Central 46's views and arrest them. Sub-Labs The Shinigami Research and Development Institute is nothing more than a series of labs specializing in particular types of research. These specialized labs include: *'Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility: to develop new spiritual tools and instruments. *'Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab': closely monitors the world of the living to ensure spiritual stability. *'Communication Research Section': Oversees transmissions between the human world and Soul Society. This lab is responsible for the development of communication technology, including soul cellphones, and the recent innovation of the Garganta Generators and Garganta Broadcast Emitters. Kito temporarily took charge of this section to fine-tune the artificial Garganta while his squad was in Hueco Mundo. *'Construction Battalion:' A fusion between the 12th Division and the SRDI, the Construction Battalion has two purposes: the first is construction or reconstruction of facilities within Seireitei, for example rebuilding parts of Seireitei after the invasion. The second is the application of inventions in the battlefield: for example, missions that involve the Construction Battalion include swapping out entire locations via the construction of four Jureichi pillars, or the construction of Garganta Generators in the middle of a battlefield. Notable Members *[[Miu Sarutobi|'Miu Sarutobi']] - Current Captain of the 12th Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. *'Jinku' - Helped with the development of the artificial shinigami, he also created poison needles that can pierce through an arrancar's armor. He is great at inventing thing and can handle almost any task that Kito gives to him except the Spiritual Particle Converters as it was an invention that Kito came up with himself. He is now the president of Research and Development as it was Kito's wish for him before his death. *'Unnamed Chief Engineer - '''Chief Engineer of the Construction Battalion, in charge of overseeing (re)construction in Seireitei and applications of inventions in battlefields. *'Shun Kozuk'i- He is the current third seat of Squad 12, he looks like Kito's older brother. He originally was a substitute shinigami living in the world of the living. Kito brought him into his squad since he notice his genius with technology and his ability with using arrow of his zanpakuto. At first he was sorta a shy individual but after training with Miu he has completely changed into a confident man. Former *[[Kito Kurama|'Kito Kurama']] - The Former Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. *[[Hinata Tsuri|'Hinata Tsuri']] - The previous Lieutenant of the 12th Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. *'Daiden- helped with the artificial shinigami development and was eventually killed by Hinata Tsuri. *[[Valentino|'''Valentino- ]]Was a member of R &D but its not known what exactly he did but its mentioned that he did help with the development of the artificial shinigami. (Deceased) *'Koroku'- Was the man behind "That Incident" and was fired by Kito Kurama for such a stupid experiment. *'Kohaku'- A former R&D researcher, he fell in love with a human girl and he was given a human body to prevent a hybrid shinigami from being born. *[[Anaku|'Anaku']] - He works in R &D and is a dual agent for Kikin, he has given the artificial shinigami data and four artificial shinigami to Kikin and Venter, Hinata discovered his treachery and has been removed from his position by Kito Kurama. (Deceased) *'Gohito'- He was the 3rd seat of squad 12 he is has been doing Kito's paper work for a while so that he can work on making more inventions for Soul Society. He was killed by Hinata while trying to protect his captain. *'Senken Sarutobi'- Committed a huge crime against Soul Society and was sent to the Underworld by Kito Kurama, he is also one of the few people responsible for helping Kito develop the Artificial Shinigami. Affiliations Seventh Division- SRDI has great relations with the Seventh Division as they make training exercises for them. The seventh Division has also helped SRDI with that incident. Kito has noted the the 12th and 7th Division squads have the best teamwork in Soul Society. Recruitment In the 12th division, Kito Kurama, the captain, holds absolute power. The key to long life is succeeding in their missions without getting in the way. Recruitment Fair Brochure Kito Kurama 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? People who will do there jobs. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a very busy place as new inventions are constantly being made. 3. What do you require of new recruits? A great amount of work ethic. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. If you like researching and you want to become stronger then this is the perfect place for you. Miu Sarutobi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? People who likes animals and doing plenty of research. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It is a very fun place. 3. What do you require of new recruits? That they take their job seriously and try to do their jobs with the upmost quality. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Be careful to what you say about the captain if you insult him I will kill you.